Carnaval Des Démons
by Akora Felstream
Summary: The cat's out of the bag! Al knows about Rachel and Pierce and he's going on a rampage. There's only one place he could possibly hit. Rated M for sexual content. First one by me, so be kind! Rachel/Al.
1. Chapter 1

So,this story is actually based off of a dream that I had. I know, I'm starting to dream my stories. There must be something wrong with me. Any ways, Rachel has to find and stop Al before he causes some serious damage to the humans and Interlanders of the fair city of Cincinnati. This is my first story that includes sex, so don't hold that against me. Also, like I said, this is based off a dream, so if it seems a little hectic apologies. Enjoy!

* * *

"Only to be taken under extreme circumstances. Never exceed more then six teaspoons in one day. Side effects aren't worth it." I said reading out loud the instructions to the demon curse I was stirring. So, the shit had finally hit the fan. Pierce couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut and now Al knew everything. If I was going to be honest with myself, the sex was amazing, but that doesn't mean that I trusted the witch or even particularly liked him. I'm siding with Al on this one; he was only going to hurt me. Or get me killed, I couldn't remember which he actually said and which was what I thought later.

Right now it didn't matter. What mattered is that now the city was royally fucked. Pierce had enough time to call on my mirror and tell me that Al had called in a favor and was going to run rampant again through Cincinnati unchecked. He didn't get a chance to tell me where he would strike, but I knew. There was a new attraction in town all the way from France; a traveling carnival. It was called the "Carnaval des Démons", the carnival of demons. Of course that's where Al would hit.

For weeks on end witch charm shops were as busy as they were around Halloween time. There was a no admittance charge to those who chose to dress up as demons, devils, and all kinds of dark creatures. Everyone in the city would go to the week long carnival at least once, and tonight was the opening night. The whole city would be there; humans, Interlanders, and one pissed off demon.

Yeah, I know. We were so screwed.

That thought aside, I was going to do something about it. Everyone knew Al's face now thanks to an airing of him dragging me down a street practically on my ass. Not my most flattering moment, or unflattering at that. No, that moment went to my being naked on national television when I returned a pornographic statue to Trent Kalamack. I think so far, _that_ was my worst moment ever in the media. But hey, I could always try and top that, right? The fact that I was able to make a joke about it meant one of three things. One; I had finally lost it, two; I wasn't grasping the severity of the situation, or three; I had a plan.

You guessed it; lucky number three, though I'm sure most people would hear my idea and say the first wasn't a bad choice either. But I knew just how serious tonight was going to be, and just how soon things could go from bad to horrifying. In front of me was one of my demon texts, and on the pages in front of me was a curse that I would normally skip over just because the damn thing was freaking five pages worth of ingredients, spelling specifics, materials needed, and the little warning at the end. There were also some documented notes about things that had happened to demons who had taken more then they could. I didn't read it. I didn't want to know. I was so not going to take any more of this junk then I had to.

I wasn't entirely sure what this curse would do, but I was strapped for time and from what my understanding of the Latin language, which was very little, this curse would just simply "aid" my work. What that entailed I had no idea, but this was the best I had without calling on demonic help.

The stuff was thick like a shake, but smelled and looked horrible as it bubbled away in gray lumps like wet soupy lint. The only thing left to do was to pump out a little good old fashioned demon blood, tap a line, and take it as needed. Hopefully, once was all it would take and I could let the rest of the demon concoction rot in the glass flask that was needed to keep it contained. I had scrapped the last few drops out of my smallest copper spelling pot and then dumped it directly into the tub of salt water along with the silicone spoon. I was going to let that thing soak a good long time before I deemed it cleaned enough to use again.

I took a deep breath and picked up the small finger prick. I really hated this part. Wincing, I felt the small blade slice through skin, my demonic blood already flowing eagerly. I tried not to take that as bad omen, I had enough problems on my hands. Three drops in, a draw on the line, and it was done. I blinked surprised when the goopy liquid smoothed into what looked more like orange tinted water and for a moment I forgot it was a curse.

I picked up the glass flask and took an experimental sniff. It smelt warm and sweet though it had gone cold the moment it was in the container. Demon magic; I didn't understand it most of the time, but if it would protect people I would take all kinds of smut on my soul. I had eternity to pay it off if I played my cards right, or so Al had said. I had the cap in hand when I heard the voice.

How can I explain this without sounding like I really had gone crazy? It had the same feel or tone that I got when talking through my glass to Al or Pierce, but my mirror was under the island counter where I stored it, and I didn't call anyone. The voice echoed through my head and I could almost feel it brush my consciousness. It felt strange and uncomfortable, like I was being invaded, but the brush was just harsh enough to get my attention, not to hurt me.

The voice was neither male nor female. It just simply was. _You are not worthy,_ it whispered inside my head. It sounded angry, but I couldn't even begin to guess as to why, or what this was. It went on while I wondered at it. _I will kill you little witch_. _You are not strong enough. You are nothing. You are insignificant. You know not what you tamper with._

With each statement it made I started to second guess myself. Was this really the answer? What would happen to me if I took this stuff? Was I ready? Could I do this? I took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "Shut up," I said and I was pleased that my voice was steady. "I don't care about any of that. I have something to do, and I'm going to do it. No turning back."

The voice disappeared. I looked around my kitchen curiously and then stopped realizing how silly I was being. There wasn't a body to the voice when I had heard it. Why would there be one when I couldn't? I capped the flask. It was only then that I realized my hands were trembling.

* * *

Okay, so, everyone is going to hate me now, because here's the kicker: this story is completed. I am only going to be posting 1 chapter at a time and the more of your awesome reviews I get the sooner there will be more chapters up. So, keep that in mind when you just skim through it and don't think about hitting that review button!


	2. Chapter 2

So, everyone who has been following any of my stories has full right to be mad as hell at me for stopping writing. To be honest, I started reading Laurell K. Hamilton's Merry Gentry series and it stole away all my desire to read replacing it with that usual "what's going to happen next?" that comes from reading her wonderful stories. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then please, do yourself a favor and look into her Anita Blake books, you won't regret it! Now then, on with the show!

* * *

It was night and the city was out to play at the Carnaval des Démon. It was being held in a large open field on the outskirts of the city. It was almost on Hollow's land, but technically it would only count if it was on the opposite side of the river. As it was, it was set up directly against the waters of the river for some love boat attraction by the heart shaped lanterns at the front and back of each little boat that dotted the shore line farther back. There were countless rides and a few tents that held attractions like a circus would. My only hope was that they wouldn't be summoning real demons as said attractions, I don't care what kind of crowd size it drew. I was standing beside my car in one of the farther back rows of cars without it being dead last. People were weaving in and out between the parked vehicles, but I was standing still.

I didn't dare go in just yet. One, I didn't have a costume on and I was not going to pay the twenty bucks to get in; saving the city be damned. Two, I was still a shunned witch even though the Council had said they would back off until the witches meeting. I guess some of the other witches in town didn't see that as reason enough to let me shop there.

My eyes dropped to the flask, then lifted again to take in the people around me. As far as I could tell there wasn't one person that wasn't dressed up tonight. There was a group of teenage girls that passed me off to my left dressed up as dark gothic fairies. Each one had on a different color with matching wings; one purple, another hunter green the last was bold enough to wear an almost florescent blue, but with all the black that went with it, the look worked.

A couple walked past me on my right and I almost squeaked in surprise, but I was trying to keep a low profile right now. The woman had a long red sleeveless dress and was barefoot as far as I could tell. In her arms she carried a rather round little baby wearing what looked like a red cotton sleeper with a hood complete with horns. Her husband was dressed in what looked like painted on black leather pants and a familiar looking white shirt with lace at the wrists and throat. Completing his look was black boots and a long flowing cape.

These were some of the most dressed down people I saw. Some had paid top dollar to look terrifying. Some of them didn't even resemble humans anymore. These were the ones that were giving me enough guts to try my little stunt.

Looking around to make sure that no one was nearby or going to stumble across me in the next few minutes I made my move. I crouched and stared down at the glass flask that was in my cupped hands. I had to hide it somewhat; the damn stuff was glowing with a lazy pulse. I sighed and thought _yeah, I'm going to drink this stuff_. Before I had a chance to chicken out I uncapped the container, and took just enough for a sip. The only instructions had been 'make your purpose known as you ingest it'. With my mouth full of a quickly burning curse I closed my eyes and thought _make me a demon_, as an after thought I added, _but keep it simple, I don't want to cause a scene. I accept this._

I didn't even feel the imbalance, but the smut I felt. It just felt too disgusting to be anything else. As I stood I felt the difference even before I looked in the dark windows of the car parked at my side. I looked different alright. It wasn't a bad different; my face had changed slightly, holding now a heart shape instead of the oval it should have been. My lips weren't nearly as full and were blood red, my eyes had a slight upwards tilt on the outer edges and there was no white to them. They were completely emerald green and held the goat slits of a demon. Twisting back from my temples were delicate black horns and served like a kind of elegant crown keeping back the flow of luxurious black curled hair. My pale body, now with ample breast, was clothed in midnight purple silk that clung to my torso and fell down to my ankles. The dress left my arms bare and elegant at my sides except for a sheer slip that covered the entire ensemble. My feet were now bare, but in a way I didn't think shoes would go with it. Besides, if I had to chase down a demon I didn't want heels. I turned to see the back of the dress and all that came into sight was all that long black hair that stopped just past the curve of my hips.

_Well, I guess this would be enough to get me in_, I thought as I turned back to where the crowds of people were gathering. On silent feet I made my way to them, my goal in the forefront of my mind. Find Al, get him out of here before he caused any more trouble for me to get blamed for, and look damn good while doing it. I clenched the flask tightly. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

So, was it worth the wait? Probably not. That's okay. True to my word, I'll be uploading the entire story in one shot. Again, sorry for getting side tracked with books! What else am I to do though? Pale Demon needs to be out now, not February, am I right?


	3. Chapter 3

It was loud and there were more people then I would have liked, but this was what I had expected. If I had been any other human or Interlander that had come to enjoy the evening then I would have been jostled with every step. Disguised as I was however, I had no trouble making progress through the crowded isles the carnival made up. It wasn't that I was scaring people to back away, though that certainly was the case for those who saw me coming first, but more like the sea parted and made way for me. I was literally untouchable.

I ducked into one of the larger tents and my alien eyes took in my surroundings. There were tables and a bar set up, in the back was a small stage with a live band. Every patron here was a man, the only women scattered through the area were in tight fitting black dresses with red horns and tails. Not many of them looked particularly pleased with the waitress uniform though all of them pulled off the look flawlessly.

As soon as I entered the atmosphere changed. Like a wave, heads turned to me and unnatural stillness settled in. Ignoring the stares, I started to make my way forward determined to make sure that Al wasn't here in disguise like I was. If I came close enough to him I would smell the burnt amber of ever-after flowing off him.

A man with a distorted demonic face grasped my upper forearm as I tried to pass. When my eyes met his I heard a voice; deep, rich, and smoldering with sensuality. That couldn't be mine, could it? My lips weren't moving, but there wasn't another woman anywhere close to us, and the tone was bedroom intimate, soft and full of promise. It whispered huskily, _the silken touch is the feel of my body. _His eyes half closed as the voice, my voice, went on, _the only sound you hear is the melody of my voice_.

Slowly, his hand fell away from me and I was able to continue forward. It should have bothered me that I was hearing voices and causing people who touched me to fall into a drunken stupor, but I was busy. I had to find Al; I had to stop him for doing whatever he planned on doing in his rage. I'd worry about what the hell I did later.

As I looked around, into each an every face, I saw the same thing; adoration, lust, and an undertone of fear of the unknown. I found myself moving slowing to some sort of inner music, like a belly dancer; twisting, turning, displaying opening the flexibility of my demonic body. A few more times a man dared to touch me and felt back into their chairs drunkenly of in the case of one unlucky waitress, into the lap of a surprised devil masked man. It was a high, nothing like Brimstone. This made the drug seem like a cough drop. _This_ was power; dominance. Was this what demons felt all the time?

Screams drew my attention and suddenly the inner music died away and I was running. The world parted around me, though it was more that my heightened awareness simply helped me to move out of the way of insignificant obstacles. In moments I was outside once again and my eyes were locked on the demon.

He stood with his back to me in the obsidian form that I had only seen once before. He was impossibly tall; I maybe came up to his hip. Black wings slowly unfurled reflecting the firelight like dark glass. He had started a fire in the tent across from the one I had entered, and he was picking up flaming objects and hurling them at booths and other tents. He was going to destroy the carnival and everyone here.

Before I could move, those thick strong cloven hoofed legs curled and he launched into the air, disappearing into the blackness of the sky obscured more by the rising smoke. I didn't even stop to think, just uncapped the flask again and took another drink. I thought, _let me find Al!_ and I doubled over in pain until my voice was ripped from me, "I accept this!"

I felt and heard a ripping sound at my back, but saw nothing as my eyes pinched shut to block out the dissolving pain. When I was able to breathe instead of simply pant I stood swaying. I was off balanced, but that only lasted a moment before I corrected myself with the sweep of a new appendage. Sweeping behind me was a long black serpentine tail and swished and whipped almost like it had a mind of its own. I stared shocked at the change and then my eyes traveled over what else had "sprung up". Black leathery wings sprouted from the creamy skin of my back. With a thought I felt them fold then stretch and lift. It felt unnervingly natural.

Sound came back to me and I looked around to see that the few people that weren't running were pointing and screaming at me. English or foreign, the word was the same; demon. Demon. I snarled at them and pointed in the general direction of the exit and yelled, "Get the hell out of here!" At least the voice was mine this time and not the vixen that it had been just minutes before inside the tent.

They didn't need to be told a second time. When it was just me in the blazing heat I turned my eyes skyward and without much difficulty found the demon flying near the Farris wheel. I chocked it up to the help of the curse. There was no other way I would have seen the black on black demon from so far away.

I bent my knees as my eyes locked onto the demon. I wasn't thinking; my demon enhanced body knew what I wanted to do. The great black leathery wings stretched and lifted over my head and my tail straightened out behind me. I had meant to run, but with the first step I was air born and hurling towards Al. There wasn't time to be afraid; Al was going to kill someone. Could he really be this mad about my sleeping with Pierce? Apparently so.

I had a terrifying moment to realize I didn't know how to stop when my wings simply back flapped and I landed easily behind the obsidian demon. "Al!"

The demon stilled at my voice and slowly turned. There was a slip of loin cloth covering his groin, and I was very much glad that I didn't have to fight against a furious _and_ naked demon. He stared down at me, red demon eyes unwavering. It took me a moment before I realized that looking the way I did there wasn't any way he could recognize me.

"Rachel?" came the deep rumble of his voice from deep inside that wide chest. _Okay, I guess he could tell it was me just fine. _He took a step towards me, and that one step closed the space between us. He knelt and his hand reached out to me almost as if to touch, but the motion stopped before contact. I was glad. I didn't want to think about what would happen to him if he had the same reaction to me as the other people who had touched me tonight.

"Al, please," I said and I hated that my voice broke.

Al jerked away and turned his great back to me. I saw his hands ball into tight fists the size of trash can lids. I looked down at the flask in my hands and frowned. I was past the half way mark, but Al wasn't stopped. That is what I came here to do, side effects be damned. The cap came free and I took another swallow, my only thoughts _help me stop him, I'll do anything to make him stop this. I'll take the damn stop if he will just stop_.

When I had swallowed the burning liquid for a third time I waited for an idea. Nothing came. Was this because I had already used so much of the curse tonight? Al lifted one of those balled fists and focused on the wheel before him. With a glance I saw that there were still people strapped into the little carts. They had been left there to die; their eyes were wide with terror at the knowledge of their eminent deaths.

I took a breath and spoke with all the courage I could muster, "Al, stop this."

The demon froze mid swing. He stood there like a perfect statue glistening in the light of the fires that were quickly spreading. I waited a heartbeat before I ran to the controls and found a man crouched in hiding behind the control panel. Small favors. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face to an inch from mine. "Get those people down from there, now!" I growled to the man and released him only when he made a reach for the levers and switches.

My eyes went back to the demon. Al still hadn't moved. The only motion I saw at all was the heaving rise and fall of his chest and the tremble in his stance. You can't stand holding a fighting stance forever, and he was showing the strain. I moved away from the man and ignored the screaming people that started to pile off the Ferris wheel. I reached out to my demon, yes _my_ demon, voice softer then before, "Al, calm down, please."

Still trembling, Al slowly stood straight, wings folded at his back. "Rachel, I could kill you." He sounded so angry, but there was an undercurrent to the rumble of his voice that sounded tired, or hurt.

I nodded in agreement, "yes, yes you could kill me, Al." I took a small step towards him and swallowed past the lump in my throat. "But, I hope that you won't."

Burning red eyes glared down at me. "All that talk of trust," he said accusingly. He really knew just what to say to make me feel like shit.

"Look, Al," I said, but had to stop. I was trying to end this, not start a fight, and somehow saying 'it's none of your business what I do in my personal life,' didn't seem like the wisest move. Who says I don't learn? I tried again. "Al, you have every right to be made at me for betraying your trust." That made him blink. Then he narrowed his eyes at me, but said nothing, so I went on. "Please, will you calm down enough to at least talk with me?"

He took a deep breath that made his chest seem to budge. "Fine," was all he said and then in a wash of ever-after he stood before me in his normal green velvet frock complete with white gloves and smoked glasses.

Seeing him like that made me smile and want to cry. He wasn't destroying anything else, and hopefully everyone was away from here. So much for the carnival. He gave me a smile all his own and spoke in his British accent, "My, my itchy witch, you look ravishing as a demon." He winked at me, "You should wear that more often."

I closed my eyes and sighed letting the curse go. I didn't need it anymore, and I had a little left in the flask if I needed it. Besides, I'd already passed the recommended intake amount, what was a little more. On an impulse I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around him. Then the words and tears took over. "It was all my fault! All of this!" Strong arms wrapped around me after a moments hesitation and held on unsure of how to respond. "I don't want Pierce, I never did!" I snorted through the tears, "Ok, I did, he's fucking Rachel candy, just like you said. But you were right; he is going to hurt me. Probably get me killed."

As I spoke his hands gently pet my head and rubbed my back. I never realized that he was a good height compared to me. My head fit perfectly under his chin letting him rest it on top.

A loud crash made me jump, though the demon remained calm with me in his arms. "I think it's time to go, dove," he said calmly. Gently he tilted my head up and the smile I saw was just as gentle as his touch. "We can't have you burning to a cinder now can we?" With a breath he touched a line and we were whisked away from the swiftly consumed Carnaval des Démon and the wail of sirens in the distance.

* * *

I wish there really was a Carnival like this, don't you? Come dressed up, get in free! It's be like Halloween come early!


	4. Chapter 4

I discovered what side effect came from too much of the aiding curse. I was overly sensitized and weak. If I had been in that carnival for much longer the smoke would have gotten to my weakened witch body and probably killed me. As it was, here in Al's work room in the ever-after, my greatest concern was now the demon himself.

He didn't seem upset anymore. As a matter of fact, he hadn't let me go yet even though we were out of harms way and I wasn't crying anymore. When I had tried to move his clutch had only tightened around me. This in turn had made me tremble, but not in fear.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I was completely immersed in the demon that held me in his arms. His heartbeat that pulsed in his chest was soon matched by mine. I could feel the warmth of his body through the velvet of his frock and the thin layer of jeans and t-shirt that I wore. When I breathed in, all there was for me was him; burnt amber aside there was just a scent that was all male, all him. I turned my face up to him and felt the brush of lips against mine.

Our hearts skipped and my eyes opened. Al was staring down at me partially in shock and partially with that same burning lust I had seen in so many faces tonight. In the back of my mind I'm sure I was screaming that this was a bad idea and that this was a demon, but that voice was too quiet. I leaned into Al and again there was a brush of lips, and I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of those soft lips against mine.

Things seemed to slow down then speed up in alternating turns then. Slow when he pressed those oh so soft lips to mine. Fast when there was a fury of hands, ripping and tearing clothes. Slow again when I touched bare chest and had to break the breathtaking kiss to take him in. He was flawless, and this expanse of skin, though darker then I had thought it would be, was the perfect replica of the obsidian masterpiece that I had seen.

Things sped up again after I found my lips on that burning hot skin. I licked and kissed a line from the center of his chest to one dark nipple. Slowly I traced a circle around it making the demon shudder at my attention. While I was distracted, hands were impatiently removing offending articles of clothing from my being until I felt the cool air of the room on my bare back. He had managed to rip away not only the shirt, but the bra beneath it leaving my chest just as bare as his.

With a fury of movement we spun and my back was against a cool stone wall, my legs wrapped around Al's waist as he descended on one of my exposed mounds, devouring as much as he could. I was left clawing at his bare back in pleasure. The feel of his fangs and tongue working together not to harm but to please put me in a state of bliss even as things low in my belly tightened.

I made a whimpering sound, and then he was there. His lips captured mine. Hands continued to roam freely over my body only to stop at the touch of my jeans. A growl rumbled through his chest and past his lips making me shiver with longing. "Al, please…"

We were moving again. There was a loud series of crashes as Al swept an arm along the work table clearing space for us. Tenderly he laid me back and I was left looking up into those red demonic eyes burning out of the face I had grown to no longer fear. My hands reached up and combed through the dark strands of his silky hair. His eyes closed and he looked so human to me. This time when he opened his eyes, those goat slit orbs boring down at me; I didn't see it as strange. Never again.

His hands were at my hips, waiting, even as the look in his eyes begged he was giving me the choice to go on or stop now. I think, in that moment, I trusted him completely. When I could find my voice I said, "Alagliarept, don't make me wait anymore…"

He chuckled and lowered his face to lay feather soft scalding kisses on my belly. "Who was keeping who waiting for so long, itchy witch?" but his hands were already working the buttons and zipper. It wasn't long before I was left bare before him. He leaned back and took in all of me as I did the same with him. There was a time not very long ago when I would have been terrified at the thought of having being naked and begging from him what I wanted him so badly to do now. He was still in those damn buckle boots and trousers thought.

I growled making Al's gaze travel back up my body to my face questioningly. "Those," I said and pointed at his lower half impatiently.

"So impatient, dove," he practically purred to me. "I like this side of you." In a wash of ever-after, they were gone and I was left with a dark god before me. Witches weren't nearly as well endowed as humans, but made up for it with knowledge of the lines. That's what kept all us witch women coming back for me. Al however had the best of both worlds. He was already erect and ready for me, and the size promised to be a pleasant challenge. The thought of a power pull with him made my mouth and lower things water. The demons eyes fluttered closed and again I heard that deep growl that I was growing swiftly fond of. "By the worlds colliding, Rachel," he breathed huskily before his eyes locked on mine with a knowing smile and a slow lick of his lips. "You smell good enough to eat."

He knelt before me faster then I had ever seen a man move and then there was only sensation. He licked a slow line from core to clit, never penetrating the moistened lips, just tormenting me. Again and again he licked his experienced tongue over me. My hands clawed at the table top uselessly looking for something to hold on to. Al's hands, which had been wrapped around my thighs slid up my sides and began a sensual caress of my breasts. He brought me when he touched a line and the surge of pure ecstasy flowed from his caress of my nipples to the mere touch of his tongue at my core. My cries of pleasure echoed off the walls as Al lapped at me, drinking down every last drop.

When I was quiet again except for the panting I was left doing, Al leaned over me. His lips glistened as he grinned that oh so male smile down at me. "I told you that you would enjoy yourself." He leaned down and took my lips, mixing the taste of him and me together, and I felt the press of him against my thigh. The light aftershocks of line energy almost made me cry out and orgasm again when they burned a line from my lips to where he pressed against me.

Al jerked back as though hurt, but the guttural groan he made was anything but pained. He looked down at me with so much want and longing that it felt empowering. I had this demon who had lived to see more then 5,000 years looking at _me_ that way. Carefully, I wrapped my legs around his waist and spoke in a whisper, "I'm not making you wait anymore, Alagliarept."

And he didn't wait anymore. With one strong thrust, eased with my orgasm making the way prepared for him, he was sheathed inside me. We both couldn't move, taking in the sensation of being joined, eyes locked in pleasant surprise. Then he moved and everything gentle was gone. I was gathered up in those strong arms and his lips were to mine as every inch of him was extracted from me only to be slammed back into place with a wet audible smack. Again, he touched a line and it sang through us. All that pure energy poured through us, raw and unhindered. It was almost too much to be pleasant, but it was. I was more alive in that embrace of passion then I had ever been on any life threatening run that I had every undertaken. It made all other power pulls look like armatures work. This was the real thing. This is how it should be done.

I felt him slow his pace with a hiss. When I could find my eyes and open them he was inches from my face. When he stopped I could feel the pulse of him deep within me even past the clench of the walls that surrounded him. He was close. There's no telling how many times I had an orgasm at this point. Every touch of the line would have done it for me. I took his lips gently. I knew what he was saying without words.

"Don't stop, Al," was all I could say. A look passed behind those eyes and then he was moving again and I didn't have the control to think any longer. He didn't tap a line right away, and I got the full experience of him without the distraction. He was good enough not to need the line. I felt his muscles tighten in his arms. Then there was a burning in my belly as he emptied deep inside me. I screamed into the room and dug my nails into his back holding on as he burned me and brought me again. Then I screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure when his lips were on the junction of my neck and shoulder. I felt his fangs, upper and lower, pierce the skin, piercing me now in two intimate places now.

We stayed like that for a long time before he finally pulled away from me far enough to look into my eyes. I stared at his stained lips as my neck started to ache along with lower things. We just stared for who knows how long; he seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction, and I was waiting for him to tell me what he had just done.

When it seemed he wasn't going to speak, I did. "Al, what was that for?" I was proud that my voice was steady even if it was a little weak from screaming. It must have been the right answer, because he smiled and those blocky pristine white teeth held the taint of red.

"That, my dear student," Al started in his lecturing tone, "is what we call a 'demon mating mark' in the business." When my mouth dropped open he laughed full and loud enough to echo back to us. "It's not so bad, love," he cooed and gently closed my mouth for me. His eyes looked around the room for a moment before he brought them back to mine. "The lines are closed for the day. It's just as well," the back of his hand gently stroked my cheek and I felt that he was still hard and eager inside me when I shifted his hips. Suddenly I was in his arms still impaled on him. "I'm not finished yet," he spoke against my neck, nuzzling, licking, and kissing the broken skin.

"No way, Al," I said, my voice stern even as I started to feel that familiar weight and heat build in my belly. "Not until I get some damn answers!" I was proud that I actually sounded angry, but then I felt him buck his hips and it brought a longing moan to my lips. Damn my body; never does that I say when there's a handsome naked man in front of me.

"You'll get them," he promised. "But we've all day for questions and answers." And he was right. The lines were closed for the day. I couldn't go home. I may regret it later, but for today I just gave myself into my urges. I wasn't going to get him killed, and he wasn't going to hurt me. I knew that much. His lips brushed mine gently and he beamed at me cockily, "let's go somewhere a little more comfortable shall we?"

I laughed and looked down at the wooden work table. There were multiple fresh grooves dug out into its surface, but it didn't sound like Al was upset. Hell, he had trashed half the room just to clear off space for us. I found myself nodding up at the handsome demon. "Sounds like fun." A growl flowed past his lips and he pulled me close for a deep kiss.

* * *

And that, my dear and eager readers is the end. I hope that this is good enough to sate that longing hunger for more of "A Demon Word". I promise it's not that I don't want to, it's just that my muse seems to be off on vacation and left no forwarding address or phone contact! I promise! I'll try and get some more work done on it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
